


Part of the Pack

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Comment & Kudo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, set in future, slight depression, slow-burn, zachwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachary and his brother Gray make a trip to Jurassic World to escape the troubles of their home life. What awaits them on the island? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I have been slacking lately on my other stories, but with probable cause. I am getting ready to move. It's taken a lot of work and time to pack and I'm usually too exhausted to write afterwards! Will fix that when I'm into my new place! This was inspired by all the works of Tiny Tardis! They have some of the best Zachwen stories I've read so far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Gray arrive at the island, eager to see their aunt Claire and start their journey on the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revised version of the original chapter. Courtesy of my great friend and editor. Please enjoy!

The air of Isla Nublar could give the Mojave a run for its money—hot, sticky, muggy. Everything a certain Zachary Mitchell hated about being outdoors. The eighteen-year-old brunette stood at the island ferry station, impatiently stamping his foot with his arms crossed in a sign of annoyance. He could only huff out angry breaths of air as people, young and old alike, pushed past him as they slowly made their way to the monorail system. His coffee-colored eyes scanned the crowd, passing from person to person as they passed by.  
“Do you see her anywhere?” came a small, timid voice to his side, Zachary turning to see his younger brother standing at his side. He couldn't help but feel a well-hidden smirk creep onto his face at the sight of his brother. Blonde curls covered the repository of knowledge on dinosaurs, botany, and other nerdy things that was this twelve-year-old’s head.  
“Not yet; I'm sure she will be fashionably late. It's only been, oh ya know, seven years. What's a few more hours going to hurt?” Zachary chided, causing his younger sibling to emit a giggle at his brother’s annoyance. Zachary knew his aunt meant well by giving them the whole summer here on the island for free while his parents went through their messy and rather heated divorce back on the mainland, but you would think she could at least be on time in picking them both up. He also knew that it gave him and Gray time to their selves, not having to constantly hole their selves up in their rooms whenever their parents decided to throw one of their infamous fights or screaming matches.  
CLACK CLACK CLACK  
“I'll die from heat stroke by the time she finally decides to show up.”  
“You don't think she forgot about us do you?”  
“Of course not. . .well. . .I hope not.”  
CLACK CLACK CLACK  
“You wouldn't happen to be Zachary and Gray Mitchell would you?” came a voice from Zachary's side, laced with a definite British accent. Turning his head to put a face to the voice, Zachary was met with the sight of an overly snobbish woman with five inch heels for shoes and long brown hair that draped to her shoulders in big wavy curls.  
“Yes?” the older Mitchell brother muttered softly, studying this woman as she rolled her eyes and flicked some of her hair behind her ear before returning the gaze.  
“I'm Zara, your aunt's personal assistant. She's been running late this morning with meetings, so she has sent me to pick you up,” the woman snapped, snatching her phone from the breast pocket of her denim jacket before signaling for the two brothers to follow.  
“Who pissed in her Cheerios this morning?” the older brunette muttered coldly under his breath, shaking his head before turning to give Gray a sullen look.  
“Come on, looks like we are going to the bungalow without Claire,” Zachary said, his brother Gray giving him a wistful look before sighing and nodding his head. Quickly, they both picked up their suitcases and jogged after the woman, who was halfway off the dock already. Zachary wouldn't say it out loud or openly admit it, not wanting to bring Gray down, but he knew this summer was going to be a long one.

 

JW JW JW JW JW

 

Somewhere on the outskirts of the park, a door to a bungalow burst open with a soft kick as Zara led the two boys into the jungle home.  
“This will be your personal housing unit for the duration of your stay here on the island. Being that you will be working here full time Zachary, your aunt was able to get this bungalow for a unit price for the summer instead of having to pay for a resort room by the day,” the assistant said, watching with disdain as the younger of the two brothers threw his bags down and ran around the bungalow to look at everything. Zachary shook off the clear rudeness that the woman radiated before walking over to the living room window, pulling the curtains open. A short intake of air was all he could accomplish as he stared at the view in front of him, his eyes going wide with awe. Main Street could be seen from here, the Samsung Innovation Center sitting like an idle mountain in a flat plain of stores and restaurants. The resort hotel rising from the dense jungle as its glass and chrome siding reflected off the lagoon where the Mosasaurous lived, the large security fence that dipped into the water separating the amphibious dinosaur from the lagoon beach where people could be seen sun bathing and whole families playing in the water. For a split second, Zachary could forget about all the things waiting for him back at home: his parent's nasty divorce, trying to figure out who keeps what, and deciding who gets custody of Gray and when. Looking out into the park, all he could feel was a sense of belonging.  
“It's. . .beautiful,” the teen whispered to himself, snapping out of his haze and turning his head to gaze downward whenever he felt his brother's hand take his.  
“We are finally here! This is so awesome!” Gray said ecstatic, his blue eyes looking up into his as he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
“Yes, yes, that's all fine and dandy. Now, your aunt is meeting you for dinner tonight on Main Street. I've got to go take care of a few business errands. I'll have one of the park rangers pick you up tonight around six. Now please try not to break anything,” Zara muttered the last bit as she left the bungalow and shut the door behind her in a rush.  
“Someone needs to get laid,” was all Zachary could say as he looked back at Gray, the both of them silent for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles.  
'Maybe, just maybe, this summer will be alright.' Zachary thought, turning his attention back to the park while his brother bounced up once more.


	2. The End of A Old Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire manages to get the boys to go out to dinner with her on their first night. Zach is reluctant to go until a rambunctious little brother talks him into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revision of the previous chapter. Courtesy of my longtime friend and editor. Please enjoy!

The light of the evening sun washed over Main Street of Jurassic World, exhausted parents guiding their still eager children back to the resort while couples both young and old made their way to the nightly festivities of the island. Zachary sat inside one of the three five star restaurants that could be found in Jurassic World, dressed in a new hoodie and pair of denim jeans he had picked from his suitcase after a long nap. He had been reluctant to leave the silky sheets of his bed once he had plopped down in them, only agreeing to get up at Gray's persistence and promise of food. He could already smell the overwhelming aroma of food beginning to float in the air, peering around as he watched people begin to dig into their meals. Steak, Lobster, Prime Rib—all the delicacies his family could never afford.  
“Everything in here is dinosaur-themed, have you noticed that Zach?” came Gray's voice, breaking the teen out of his trance as he turned his head back around and looked at his brother.  
“What did you say buddy?” he asked, looking back down at his menu as he gave it a once over drumming his fingers against the table cloth.  
“The menu, all the items are themed after some of the animals here in the park. The T-Rex Prime Rib, the Mosasaurus Seafood Delight, the Bracio-Salad. Isn't that cool?” his younger brother asked with newfound glee as he peered up at his older sibling.  
“Yeah, I guess it is,” Zachary returned with a small smile, their features diminished in the pale candle light of the table.  
“Zachary! Gray!” came their names as they both turned to see their aunt Clair standing at the entrance to the restaurant, dressed in a stark white dress that draped down to her knees with white heels to match. She crossed the distance with a smile on her face, both of the boys standing up to give their aunt a much needed hug.  
“It's so good to see you two! Gosh, it's been, what, five years?” Claire Dearing said with enthusiasm as she smiled down at Gray and ruffled his hair before turning her head to take in the full sight of her older nephew.  
“More like seven. . .but who's counting?” Zachary cut in without thinking, instantly regretting it once he saw the look of guilt and pain wash over his aunt's face. It didn't last long though, a smile instantly playing back onto her lips as she took her seat at the table.  
“So tell me, how are you guys?” the older woman asked as she unfolded her napkin and laid it out in front of her before reaching over and taking a sip of ice cold water provided free by the establishment.  
“Well. . .considering things back home, as good as can be expected,” Zachary muttered, shooting a sympathetic look towards his younger brother. He knew their parents’ divorce was hard, but it had hit Gray even harder as the younger of the two tried to find ways to cope with everything going on.  
“Listen guys, I know what your mom and dad are going through must be tough, but you’re here now. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that this is a summer worthy of remembering. Which reminds me, I've got something for you two!” Claire said excitedly, picking up her purse and rummaging through it before producing two blue and brown rubber wristbands.  
“These are VIP. They will get you into any ride, show, or exhibit in the park without having to wait in line. Also, it will guarantee you get to see all the backstage glory that is Jurassic World!” the woman said as she reached over and placed the bands down in front of the boys. It took a minute before Gray finally lost it, quickly putting the wrist band on and exclaiming with proud enthusiasm about how awesome it was before quickly jumping up and giving his aunt another crushing hug which she happily returned. Zach gave a small smile in which she returned in full before they all started to look over their menus.  
“Oh, and before I forget, Zachary, tomorrow I have a park worker coming by to pick you up and give you a full tour of the island. I'll be spending the day with Gray since it's my day off and you can meet up with us for dinner if you aren't too tired by the time you get back. He will be there around eight, so make sure you’re showered and ready. I've taken the liberty of having your work uniform delivered to your bungalow; you'll find it hanging up in your closet. You'll basically be taking a look at how things work in certain areas of the park, and then I'll let you decide which area you want to work in,” Claire stated as she looked up from her menu, giving her eldest nephew a small smile before returning her attention to the menu. Soon the waitress had come and taken everyone's orders, the three of them all digressing into small talk and catching up on their lives apart. Zach knew his aunt hadn't been there for a great majority of his life, but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he saw her honestly trying to make a true effort now. The way she was attentive to their needs, making sure they weren't uncomfortable and always making sure to steer clear of subjects she knew might upset them. He sat there, watching as Gray rambled on about dinosaurs to Claire, his aunt's elbows on the table as she rested her chin into her hands and listened intently. They were a small dysfunctional family, one he was proud to be a part of.

 

JW JW JW JW JW

 

Zachary lay in bed that night, his face pressed up against the soft Egyptian silk of the sheets as he gazed out his open window. Even though half asleep, he could still feel his lips curve into a grin at the relaxing sound of the jungle outside, a natural symphony that lulled him to sleep. Moonlight glistened off of the lagoon, piercing the surface and shimmering like a thousand different diamonds had suddenly replaced the water. If he wasn't mistaken, he could hear the distant lone cry of a dinosaur somewhere on the island. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, nor what jobs would interest him, but he was happy he could finally rest in peace without having to worry what new argument or condescending jab the new day would bring with his parents. He could finally take some time to enjoy himself, away from the troubles of the mainland. For once in his life, Zachary felt at home in the dense jungle island surrounded by dinosaurs and tourists alike. He could feel himself drifting further into sleep, a small grin still plastered onto his face as he rolled over on his side and hugged a pillow close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudo! Really helps move along inspiration and I appreciate all your feedback!


	3. A Not So Distant Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Owen Grady wakes in a fit of terror, confused and disoriented. Only until he remembers where he is at does he realize he is going to be terribly late for orientation for a certain Mitchell brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. I just want to start this off with saying that I am so, so, so sorry for my leave of absence. I really don't have many excuses for it other than I've been working a lot, studying and trying to find time for my self and fiancé between all of that. Ever since you last heard of me, I have gotten a few new ideas for this story that I am going to implement. I truly hope you can forgive me! There are times I take breaks from writing so as to not burn myself out on the process or idea. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to stick with me till the end of this story. I promise I won't disappoint! I'm going to be working on this until June 10th, after that, I'll be gone for two weeks as I am going on vacation. After I get back, I promise I will try and keep up my writing. So, if you will, please enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Fear. Confusion. Darkness. Pain. These were all the things Owen could feel at the moment. He wasn't sure at what point that the world had turned upside down, but nothing was right anymore. His eyes drifted open, the sound of explosions muffled through the darkness that he was drifting through. It was then that he felt it, an increasingly intense burning in his chest. He couldn't breathe. His lungs burned, eager for precious air. Then the realization hit, he was deep under water. He let his eyes wander the scene in front of him, jagged shapes of metal and debris drifting through the current in front of him. That's when he felt it, a pair of arms tugging him forward. Toward salvation? He didn't know, he couldn't tell through the haze that was his mind currently. Feeling his head break the surface, everything came rushing back with semi clarity. Owen gasped for air, his chest aching with every lungful as he coughed and sputtered out saltwater through is mouth and nose.  
“Owen! Stay with me!”  
He felt his head roll back as his eyes cast themselves skyward, lingering on the stars, their beacons of light obscured by thick smoke billowing into the night sky. Screams filled the air on top of a klaxon alarm blaring in the distance. The smell of burning fuel and burning flesh filled his nose.  
“Owen! Don't you pass out on me recruit! Owen!”  
He could feel his senses slipping, his mind going dark. Try as he might, nothing could stop his eyes from closing and shutting out the world around him.  
“Owen!”

 

JW JW JW JW JW JW JW

 

Owen lurched forward in bed, his hair matted against his forehead with a thick sheen of sweat. Somewhere in the darkness that was his room, his cell phone was going off. Groaning, the thirty-year-old threw back the sheets of his bed and stumbled through the darkness, looking for the infernal device.  
“Son of a bitch!” he cried out, his foot knocking into something solid. Feeling pain radiate from his foot, he knelt down and grabbed his pants from the previous day. He continued to issue a small line of curses under his breath as he pulled out a small solid mass and pressed a button on its side, a bright light suddenly illuminating his bedroom as a holographic face appeared in front of him.  
“Good morning Mr. Grady. Sleep well I trust?” came a voice from the other end, the red-headed woman smiling from behind her desk with a fresh cup of coffee settled in front of her.  
“Oh, just the person I wanted to see. What do you want Claire?” he said irritably, sitting down on his bedside as he held the phone in front of him.  
“Don't tell me you forgot our agreement Mr. Grady? You're supposed to pick my nephew up and take him out for his orientation. Or did you forget?” Claire asked, her eyes boring into him as she clasped her hands in front of her on her desk and frowned.  
“Oh yeah, that's right. No, I didn't forget. Just. . .uh. . .well. . .okay I forgot!” the man said with annoyance, watching as the woman sighed in contempt before shaking her head.  
“Shower and get dressed Owen. I expect you at my nephew's bungalow within the hour. Do I make myself clear?” she demanded, “Also, before I forget, if my nephew comes back with so much as a scratch on him, I'll have your balls ready to feed to Rexy. Understand?” Claire said before her image finally disappeared from view.  
“You must be so fun at parties. . .bitch,” he muttered to himself, now once again in the darkness of his room. Sighing to himself, Owen stood up and arched his back as he stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. Making his way across the room, he felt along the wall before finally finding a doorknob and opening the door to his bathroom. Turning around, he reached towards his dresser and grabbed his artificial arm before making his way into the bathroom to get ready. He knew he had a long day ahead of him, especially if he was gonna be working with anyone related to a certain Ms. Claire Dearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment with how much you've enjoyed this chapter! They truly mean a lot!


	4. Not A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach finally meets Owen. The two do not get off to a good start. Zach begins to ponder his first day on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four my friends! Please enjoy and await chapter five! It'll be up soon!

Early morning sunlight filtered through the palm trees surrounding Zach's bungalow, the sound of tropical birds singing incessantly making Zach cringe in annoyance. He was not a morning person—at all. He looked down at his work outfit, smoothing out any wrinkles he could find with his hands. A dark blue button up stood out against his sandy brown khaki shorts, the Jurassic World logo displayed proudly on his left breast pocket. He pondered for a moment and considered which department he'd find suitable for work. From what Claire had told him, there were dozens and dozens of departments that she could get him a position in; he just had to make a decision first. Taking another glance at his watch, he huffed irritably. Whoever was supposed to pick him up for orientation was almost twenty minutes late.  
SQUAWK!  
“Son of a bitch!” hollered Zach, reaching for his hearing aid as he looked sideways and glared at a nearby parrot who was looking at him in amusement.  
“You smug little bastard!” he cried out, taking the aid out of his ear and adjusting the volume. Zach growled to himself as the bird seemed to laugh at him.  
Zach rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked the other way, ignoring the smug bird and its mocking gaze. He scanned the road in front of his house, watching as other employees made their way by in jeeps or by foot. He looked off in the distance, watching as a jeep turned the corner from the adjacent street and headed straight for him. As the vehicle finally came to a stop in front of him, he looked the driver up and down. It was an older looking man, but not too old.  
“Are you Zachary Mitchell? Nephew to Claire Dearing?” the man asked, Zachary nodding hesitantly before he took a step forward and opened the door to the jeep.  
“Well, get in and buckle up. We're late for your orientation at the Innovation Center. Name’s Owen,” Owen mentioned, not giving Zach a chance to fasten his seat belt before speeding off down the road.  
“Could you slow down a bit?” the eighteen-year-old asked, grabbing the handle of his door as the jeep raced past other company bungalows and apartments.  
“Sorry champ, no can do. If I don't get you to the Innovation Center in a timely manner, the demon will have my head,” Owen remarked, not taking his eyes off the road once as he continued to make turns.  
“Wait. . .you mean my aunt Claire?” Zach asked, looking over at the man with incredulous eyes as Owen just smirked at gave him a sideways glance.  
“The one and only. Believe me kid, if you'd have spent as much time with her as I have, you'd share the sentiment,” Owen snickered as the teen glared at him.  
“I'm not a kid. Also, don't refer to my aunt that way. You may not like her but she is a part of my family,” Zach retorted, finally buckling himself in as he sat back for the ride to Main Street. The first few minutes after that turned to complete silence, neither one wanting to say anything. Owen finally broke the awkward silence by reaching for the dashboard and turning on the radio. He instantly regretted it, having forgotten how loud he had been listening to the music the previous day. Instrumental Rock blared out, Zach instantly grabbing his ears and crying out in pain.  
“Turn it down!” he screamed, ripping out his hearing aids as tears stung his eyes from the immense pain in his head now. Owen scrambled for the controls as he tried to concentrate on the road and continue driving. Finally, he managed the shut the music off and came to a complete stop at a stop sign, turning his attention to the writhing teen next to him.  
“Geez kid, calm down. It wasn't that loud,” Owen muttered, more to himself than anything else. That's when Zach turned his glare onto him before thrusting his hand into Owen's face, only for Owen to smack it away and look down into it, instantly regretting his words.  
“Oh shit. I'm sorry!” he breathed out, noticing the two small beige colored aids in the teen’s hand. He instantly knew what they were and what they meant.  
“Just. . .shut up and drive,” Zach whispered, returning his hands to his forehead as he began rubbing his temples. Owen looked a bit guilty before nodding and taking off once more. Turning onto the main road to the main area of the park, Zach huffed as a steady stream of sunlight began bearing down into the jeep. Returning the aids to his ears, Zach pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his aunt.

“Seriously Claire, out of all the people U send 2 train me on my 1st day, U send this douche? He just about blew out my ears!”

Zach furiously hit send before pocketing his phone once more, leaning against the door as he watched the passing scenery. Within minutes, the sound of another phone in the car began buzzing. Zach turned his head to the side as he watched Owen pull his phone out of visor above his head.  
“Owen Grady! What did I explicitly tell you this morning! What did you do to my nephew!?” Claire’s voice rang out, her image instantly popping up on the screen on the dashboard.  
“What do you mean! I didn't do anything!” Owen hollered, trying to keep his eyes on the road as his boss stared him down.  
“Really then? Then how come my nephew just texted me and told me you just about destroyed his hearing? What did you do?” the red head asked, her eyes still boring into Owen as the older man sighed to himself.  
“Oh, you have to go be kidding me. Seriously! You ratted me out to your aunt already?! It was an accident!” Owen snapped, turning his attention onto the now shocked teen sitting next to him.  
“Don't yell at him Owen! Also, why aren't you at the Innovation Center yet?” Claire asked, raising an off camera mug to her lips before taking a sip from it.  
“Uh. . .about to go through a tunnel, gotta go!” Owen said, raising a hand to his dashboard before shutting off the display.  
“Really kid?” said Owen irritated, furrowing his brow as he ripped off his shades and placed them in the overhead visor.  
“Hey, I didn't know she was gonna do that!” Zach answered back, trying not to snicker at his aunt’s swift response.  
“Then you must not know your aunt very well then! God. . .I am gonna hear about that later. Thanks a lot,” the older man huffed out, grinding his teeth in annoyance as he used his free hand and drummed his fingers on the middle console. That's when Zach noticed it, this man was missing an arm. The arm Owen was using to drum his fingers was clearly artificial, albeit very realistic. He looked away, not wanting to be rude in staring. At that point, another awkward silence fell over the vehicle. Zach sighed to himself, mad that his first day was already off to a bad start. He felt his phone vibrate, taking it out of his pocket once more.

“Don't pay much attention to him. Please inform me if he gives you any more trouble, and I'll deal with it. Please have fun and try and enjoy yourself today! I expect an answer by the end of the day, I'm sure you'll find a department you love!”

Zach smiled to himself. Albeit protective, his aunt truly cared about him and he could only hope that Gray was having more fun than he was at the moment. Watching as Main Street came into view, he pocketed his phone and tried prepping himself mentally for his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I really, really, really love reading y'all's comments and seeing y'all kudo the story!


	5. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Claire takes Gray out for breakfast, Zach's first day on the job doesn't go quite as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm happy to bring you chapter five! Please enjoy and comment!!!!!!

Zachary Mitchell couldn't help but squint his eyes as he looked over the glistening lagoon, the sunlight filtering down into the deep blue water. After Owen dropped him off at the Innovation Center for his orientation and all the introductions were finished, he scoured the list of departments for something interesting. Only one truly stood out to him: the Mosasaurus Exhibit. Not only did he love being around the water, he loved aquatic animals. So after giving his aunt a quick call and speaking with Owen, he made his way over to the exhibit. It wasn’t too long of a walk, the park still not officially open quite yet. He passed janitors and workers who were prepping the park for another day of tourists and eager children. He eventually found his way there, coming to stand in front of the large gates covered in fake coral and aquatic fossils. Currently the exhibit was closed for minor renovations around the stage and audience platform, which brought him to his current situation.  
“Oh, hello there. Is your name Zachary Mitchell?” came a voice from a hidden “Employees Only” door leading into the exhibit. Turning his head in that direction, Zach watched a guy around his age walk up to him.  
“Yeah, and who are you?” he questioned, quirking an eyebrow as the man gave him a smile and reached out his hand.  
“Name’s Daniel J. Atlas, but you can call me Danny. Your aunt called over and told me to be expecting you. You ready for the tour?” Danny asked, Zach taking his hand and giving it a quick shake before crossing him arms once more.  
“Sure. . .uh. . .lead the way?” Zach said, furrowing his eyebrows as he waited for Daniel to show the way.  
“Great. Now, a few facts about the Mosasaurus. All the workers here at this exhibit call her 'Molly' and she’s around two years old, making her fully grown. She's over eighteen meters in length, and she's a strict carnivore,” Danny informed Zach, opening the door and ushering him in. They were in a long hallway that Zach figured must go straight under the audience seating. He let Danny take the lead and followed along down the corridor before stopping off at one of the first doors.  
“This is the break room—if you’re ever in need of a quick break or breather away from the crowd, this is the place to go. It comes fully stocked with six vending machines, three for food and three more for drinks. Usually we are so busy with crowd control that we don't see this room very often,” Danny laughed, Zach chuckling in response as he smiled at the man. He felt his cheeks warm up as he cast his eyes down and kicked the ground with the top of his shoe for a moment.  
“We also have a control room, but we don't go in there. It's strictly for security and the tech crew. Now, if you'll follow me up, we can head to where the audience sit,” the man said, taking off once more as he led them down the corridor again.

Thirty Minutes Later

Zach stood on top of the feeding platform, high over the waterline as he peered down into the water, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the marine animal. He knew if Gray was here, the kid would be having a heart attack from excitement right about now.  
“Here, let me try and entice her to swim up,” came Danny's voice from beside him. He flashed him a sideways glance as he watched the man grab a controller and pressed a button. High overhead, a whirring noise started up as he peered up into the sky, the shadow of a shark moving above him.  
“She loves feeding time. We have other ways of feeding her but this seems to be the easiest and, not to mention, the coolest way of doing so,” he commented, the two of them watching as the shark dangled high above the water. Zach peered around the area, trying to see if he could see a dark shadow in the water. Turning his attention to the audience platform, he noticed Owen sitting on one of the seats with a nonchalant look in his eyes. He immediately looked away and continued to scan the area. After a few minutes, he leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. From this vantage point, he could see some of the park and the corner of Main Street. He peered off into the distance towards the resort, past the security fence separating the lagoon from the beach where families were setting up umbrellas and lifeguards were watching over the few people getting into the water.  
“Hmmm, she must not be in the mood to-”  
Zach suddenly felt as the whole metal bridge began to shake, peering down into the water just in time to see a huge set of jaws clamping down around the shark’s upper body.  
“Holy shit!” he hollered excitedly, watching as the whale like dinosaur collapsed back into the lagoon, taking a huge chunk of the shark’s body with it. The waterline exploded into a huge shower of water, soaking both of them. Zach laughed out loud as he smiled, wiping the water from his eyes and shaking his hair out.  
“So, what do you think of the Mosasaurus Exhibit? Think you'll be happy in this department?” Danny asked, Zach looking up at him before nodding his head and smiling. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the other man slightly attractive. With his short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, what wasn't there to like about the man. He could only chuckle as they both stared at each other, Danny's smile even bigger than his own.  
“That's great news! I'm sure you'll be a great addition to my team. We've got nine other people who are a part of this exhibit. Now, all we need to do now is call up Simon Masrani and have your intern paperwork signed and-”  
Danny didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before they both felt the platform begin to shake. Zach peered down into the water once more, only to see that the Mosasaurus wasn't even breaking the waterline. Something else was causing the platform to tumble violently. Zach gazed out into the park and noticed the trees were also swaying back and forth slightly, the families on the beach in the distance looking around bewildered. That's when they heard it: the sharp unmistakable sound of metal beginning to twist and bend. The last thing Zach felt was weightlessness.

JW JW JW JW JW

Claire Dearing sat down at the table in the restaurant, smoothing out the wrinkles in the white linen tablecloth caused by the minor earthquake. She smiled over at her youngest nephew, who was currently scarfing down a stack of pancakes.  
“So tell me Gray, you having fun so far?” she asked, smiling as her nephew gazed up at her with syrup covered lips.  
“Yeah! Thanks for taking me out for breakfast aunt Claire!” Gray responded, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he aunt just continued to smile at him.  
“You don't have to thank me sweetie; it's the least I could do. Sorry you had to get up so early. I just find that an early breakfast really sets the mood for the day,” she said, gazing around the place as she watched waiters tend to the other early risers who were partaking in an early breakfast as well.  
“Don't tell mom, but these pancakes are better than hers,” Gray said, causing Claire to chuckle as she reached forward and patted his hand before giving him a small wink.  
“Don't worry, it'll be out little secret,” the red head said as she chuckled again before reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell.  
“Smile Gray!” Claire called out, scooting her chair closer as she prepped for a selfie with her nephew. Snapping the picture, she looked down at her phone before smiling to herself and quickly sending it to her sister in a text.  
“I hope Zach is having a good time at his orientation. I wish he could've been here too eating with us,” Gray said softly, catching Claire's attention. Reaching out and patting his hand, Claire sent him a soft smile.  
“Don't worry, he can join us for dinner tonight when he gets off. That sound good?” she asked, returning her attention back to the gluten-free oatmeal in front of her. Taking her fork, she gently stabbed one of the apples slices on top of her meal and brought it to her lips.  
“Do you think mom and dad still love each other?” Gray asked, Claire instantly choking on the apple slice in her mouth as she went to chug down her water glass. Taking a napkin and dabbing her chin and lips, Claire cleared her throat before looking at her nephew.  
“I think your parents do love each other Gray. . .they just aren't. . .compatible. Sometimes that happens with people. No matter how much they love someone, sometimes they just can't stay with that person. Does that make sense?” she asked, hoping she made some kind of sense to the twelve-year-old.  
“Yeah, I guess. I just wish they didn't fight so much. Sometimes they yell so loud that Zach just takes out his hearing aids to tune them out. I wish I could do that,” Gray muttered, looking down into his pancakes before stabbing another one and bringing it to his lips. Claire sighed to herself, wishing there was something she could say to make Gray feel better.  
“Hey! How about after breakfast, I take you to see Rexy? Would you like that?” Claire asked, Gray almost losing it as he went red in the face with excitement. Claire let loose a good hearty laugh as she smiled to herself. That's when a waiter came up to the table and leaned down to her level.  
“Ms. Dearing, I'm afraid your needed at the First Aid Center. There's been an accident with your nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you hit that kudo and comment button!


	6. A Eternal Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zach's accident, how will Claire react? How will Owen respond to more memories of his past being dragged up? Read on to find out more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the longest yet I believe. I just wanna thank my readers for the recent comments! I will be addressing some of the questions asked in this chapter, so stay tuned and read on!

Zach gripped the metal railing, his knuckles turning white as he felt the platform shake back and forth. He felt his body freeze up as he hugged the railing, peering down into the deep blue water below him.

“Zach, grab my hand!”

He felt a growing fear manifest inside his chest, the sound of metal buckling and twisting around him as the platform lurched forward. He could only scream as he was thrown forward, trying to retain his grip on the railing as he dangled above the lagoon.

“Zachary, grab my hand! Please!”

Peering up, he looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Danny, who was currently still kneeling on the portion of the platform that hadn't collapsed. He looked at the hand extended towards him, his mind screaming at him to reach out and grab it but the fear from within paralyzing him. He felt the platform lurch again, watching in horror as the railing finally gave way, pitching him off into weightlessness. Everything beyond that point seemed to happen in slow motion, his screaming reverberating off the lagoon's surface as he stared up into the terrified eyes of Danny. Suddenly, he was underwater, the water around him bubbling from the impact. He wasn't sure which way was up anymore, the bubbles’ violent churning confusing his vision. He could make out the shadows of the broken railing sinking past him, until a large shadow overcame him. Zach froze, afraid to even look up, in fear of what he might see. Slowly casting his gaze upward, he peered into a large golden eye. If he could have even taken a breath at the moment, he was sure it would've caught in his throat. He was certain he was going to be fish food in that moment, the eye of the marine dinosaur studying him intently. He tensed his body for death. The seconds seemed to stretch into an eternity, but the feeling of jaws snapping down on him never came. He opened his eyes to see Molly still staring at him. Her gaze was intense, as if she was looking inside him, searching for something. Maybe it was the increasing lack of oxygen taking over or maybe it was just the fear driving him mad, but he felt himself reaching out to her. Darkness began to encroach on his vision, his hand finally meeting Molly's scales. She made no move to kill him, but instead continued to look into his eyes. That's when he felt it, a sense of peace overwhelming his senses. He couldn't describe it, but he knew there was a connection between Molly and him, somewhere in the madness of the situation. Feeling his body begin to spasm from lack of air, he closed his eyes and did the only thing that seemed plausible. He opened his mouth for air, but there was none. Somewhere in the vast darkness that had overtaken his body, he could hear what sounded like a whale call in the distance, before finally passing out.

 

JW JW JW JW JW

 

Owen Grady shot up from his seat, watching in shock as pieces of the feeding platform collapsed into the lagoon, a certain Zachary Mitchell among those twisted metal fragments.

“Somebody help!” cried a voice from the remains of the metal platform, Owen scanning the scene until he saw another Jurassic World employee screaming and pointing down into the water. Owen ran down the steps until he was at the lagoon's edge, desperately searching for any sign of the Mitchell brother in the churning mess. By now, several more employees had shown up in the exhibit, all of them screaming in horror as the dark shadow of Molly moved in on the scene. Before he knew what was compelling him to do so, Owen leaped over the edge and plunged into the water.

 

JW JW JW JW JW

Owen sputtered out water, coughing and vomiting up bile as he pitched himself up over the edge of the lifeboat, a pair of hands pulling him in. He was so weak; every fiber of his body was telling him to just to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew better than to do that. Memories came flooding back in the internal chaos. A ship. An explosion. Sinking. Pain. And Kyle? Kyle! He had been separated from Kyle in the panic.

“Kyle. . .where's Kyle? Kyle!” he rasped out, his voice scratchy and hoarse. He continued to cry out his name, the sound of other people’s screaming drowning him out.

“Owen, I'm right here. I'm right here Owen, it's okay. I'm right here Owen.”

 

JW JW JW JW JW

 

Owen felt himself snap back into reality, surging toward the surface and gasping for air. Looking around bewildered, he remembered where he was.

“Save him!” the voice from before cried out, Owen snapping back into action and diving down into the water. He opened his eyes and peered down into the deep, watching as large pieces of the platform sank down towards the coral filled bottom. Looking past the sinking platform, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Zachary was reaching out and touching the Mosasaurus, the giant marine animal simply floating there and letting him. He was sure he was insane now. He swam forward just as the teen's body began to spasm, the whale-like dinosaur swimming away and further into the deep, becoming lost in the underwater caves beyond the lagoon. Coming up on the teen, Owen felt panic rise in his stomach as he saw the eighteen-year-old's mouth wide open, meaning only one thing. Reaching forward and grabbing the boy, Owen swam towards the surface as fast as his body could go. It seemed like an eternity before his head finally broke the surface, gasping for air as he continued to swim towards the edge of the lagoon. Pairs of arms reached forward and snatched the body away from him, pulling Zachary onto the platform's edge. Mustering all his strength, Owen hoisted himself up on his own accord before collapsing onto the concrete, still gasping for air. Pulling himself up to a kneeling position, he gazed ahead and watched as a red headed worker pushed her way to the front of the gathering crowd of workers and began CPR on the teen.

“Jack, call for an ambulance! Merritt, get me the defibrillator!” the woman cried out, two other workers running off in separate directions. Owen shook his head back and forth, moving forward to kneel in front of the teen as he stared down into his lifeless face.

“Come on kid! Don't give up now!” Owen cried out, the woman continuing her chest compressions before finally leaning down and pressing her lips to Zachary's, breathing air into his lungs. Owen settled back on his heels, watching as the woman continued breathing into the kid’s lungs. Each second that passed seemed longer than the last, before finally he heard coughing. Looking down into Zachary's face, he felt a weight he didn't know he had lift off his chest. The teen was looking around bewildered, his coffee-colored eyes wide with fear as he continued to cough up water and bile.

“Oh thank God!” the woman cried, everyone in the crowd suddenly taking a big sigh of relief. During all of the recent uncertainty, Owen knew one thing for sure, Claire was going to kill him.

 

JW JW JW JW JW

Claire Dearing raced down the stark white hallway, passing room after room, before finally coming to the one she was looking for. Barging into the room, a series of commands and curse words flew out of her mouth. There before her was her oldest nephew, Zachary Mitchell, sitting upright in his hospital bed.

“Owen Grady! What the hell happened!?” she cried out, finding the Raptor Trainer standing in the corner of the room. Lunging forward, she was at his side in an instant, the man flinching away from her wrath.

“Before you bite my head off, it wasn't my fault! He was on the feeding platform at the Mosasaurus Exhibit when it gave way during the earthquake!” Owen hollered out, Claire's gaze lingering on him for just a second before turning to her nephew who was looking at her in shock and awe. Gray was now at his bedside, looking over his brother with worried eyes.

“Is that true Zach?” the woman asked, walking to her nephew’s side and reaching out to tenderly grab his shoulder. She watched as Zach peered up at her before signing something to Gray.

“He can't hear you. . .his hearing aids must've gotten wet,” Gray said softly, Claire finally noticing that her eldest nephew did in fact not have his hearing aids in.

“He can't hear me at all?” asked Claire, her brow furrowing in concern at the implication. She watched as Gray signed something back to Zach before shaking his head.

“No Claire, he can't,” came Owen's voice from behind her, the man coming to stand next to her. “You see that small plastic piece in his ear? It connects to the nerves in his ear canal, and when he pairs the aid up with it, it allows him to hear. It works almost in the same way as my prosthetic arm. There's a base that's connected to the nerves and then the arm, or in his case, hearing aid, is plugged into it, establishing a connection,” Owen finished, Claire quirking an eyebrow at him before he frowned in response.

“Hey, I do know some things, thank you very much,” the man muttered before Claire finally turned her attention back to her nephews.

“Zach has a backup pair at the bungalow,” Gray muttered before turning his attention back to his older brother.

“What's his diagnosis? What did the doctors say!?” hollered the red headed aunt as she remembered the reason they were all there.

“Small concussion. He hit his head during the fall. Doctor said he should be back up and running in a day or two. Nothing major,” Owen explained, returning to the corner of the room as he sat down in a waiting chair.

“Nothing major! He fell off the feeding platform! Also, why did the platform even collapse!?” Claire hollered again, turning her rage onto another point.

“Engineers said that the metal had been weakened during the renovations. When the earthquake hit, one bar gave way and then another and then finally the whole thing came down,” Owen once again replied, Claire turning her attention back to him in annoyance.

“Do you have an answer for everything? Why does no one ever come to me about these things!” she shouted angrily, before remembering who was in the room with her and sending a sympathetic glance towards her nephews, especially Gray. Sighing inwardly to herself, Claire reached her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose before finally calming down.

“It's nothing we can't handle. I'll just find another department for Zachary to work in. Obviously this department is too dangerous,” Claire said softly, turning her head as she watched Gray sign to Zach. Zach suddenly shook his head violently, looking up at her with anger in his eyes before signing back quickly to Gray.

“Zach says he doesn’t wanna transfer. He likes this department and really wants to work in it. He also said he won't take no for an answer. You won't change his mind,” the twelve-year-old said to his aunt, Claire sighing in annoyance before plopping down into the nearest chair.

“I'm just trying to look out for him. . .I don't want anything bad happening to either one of you. I'd never be able to live with myself!” Claire chimed, looking to her eldest nephew. Once she saw the look in his eyes, she knew there was nothing she could say. Groaning in defeat, Claire nodded her head and waved him off. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw her nephew fist pump the air. Before she knew it, she was chuckling alongside Gray and Zachary.

“You tell Zach this Gray, if he ever scares me this badly again, I'll make him scrape up Pterodactyl crap from the aviary for a month!” she said chuckling. That's when she heard a knock at the door, looking up to see four workers standing there.

“Sorry to bother you guys, we just wanted to stop in and check on our newest exhibit member,” Daniel said, the red head from before walking up and laying a 'Molly' shirt on the end of the bed.

“We all pitched in for this, we weren't sure of your size so we just went with a large. This is Henley, she's the one who saved your life,” Danny said, Gray signing everything to Zachary rapidly. “This is Jack and Merritt, they also work in the exhibit too,” the other man said, motioning to an older gentleman and another younger man as Zach nodded at them both. Walking to the other end of the room, Claire sat down next to Owen, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on her knees as she watched the workers crowd around Zachary's bed. Between Gray and Zach signing back and forth and the workers asking a million questions, she was already tired of the display, but she smiled at it nonetheless. She felt herself make a deep sigh before gazing up at the ceiling and closing her eyes.

“Well, I'm gonna head back to my bungalow. Uh. . .keep me posted, will you?” came Owen's voice. Opening her eyes and staring at the man, Claire opened her mouth in shock.

“Owen Grady, are you telling me that you care about someone other than yourself?” she asked shocked, smiling to herself as the man glared back at her.

“Just keep me posted, okay!?” He snapped back, shaking his head before standing up and leaving the room. Claire watched the man leave, still smiling as she continued to drum her fingers on her knee. She knew one thing for certain, with her nephews around, she was never going to be bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo! I've been enjoying the new comments left so far, so keep them coming! Tell me what you like or don't like, I love discussing and addressing issues or favorite parts!


	7. The Start of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's inner demons begin to show themselves. Zachary starts to warm up to his fellow coworkers. Is this the beginning of adventure? Read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow writers and readers! I'm happy to bring you Chapter Seven!! I'm afraid to say that I won't be work on the story until I get back from my vacation June 18th. I wanna enjoy my time with my fiancé and family while I'm away, so I'll be putting the story on pause till I return! Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story! Please comment, and as always, enjoy!

Fresh moonlight cascaded itself over Isla Nublar and its surrounding islands, the park lights shutting off one by one as another day came to an end. Zachary sighed in contempt as his aunt wheeled him out of the medical center in a wheelchair.

“I told you that the doctor said I didn't need this!” he protested, his younger brother snickering at his side as he shot him a withering glare. Zachary was just happy at the fact that his aunt had been so kind as to run back to his bungalow and pick up his spare hearing aids, while also putting in an order for a few more, this time, waterproof.

“I know what he said. . .but I'm not taking any chances. Now wait here while I go and get the car,” Claire shot back, before putting the wheelchair in park and walking off towards the parking lot. Zachary, resigning himself to his fate, sat back in the chair and gazed up into the starry night sky. Beyond the initial glow of the island amenities, thousands of stars littered the black abyss. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the moment in the lagoon, when he was looking into the eyes of the Mosasaur. The image of those golden orbs filled his mind, almost consuming it temporarily as he thought back to the moment. He wasn't sure at the time, but now that he thought more on the event, he was sure that he had formed some kind of bond with the animal. Why else would the reptile not have killed him? Sighing to himself, Zachary opened his eyes to the view of two blue orbs staring back.

“Sorry. . .did I scare you?” Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow as he stared down at Zach.

“Oh. . .not really. Just lost in my thoughts. It has been an eventful day ya know,” the teen said, watching as a small smile spread over Danny's lips.

“Well, the gang and I were wondering if you wanted to go out and catch a drink with us? Even though the park is technically closed, the bars and restaurants don't close ‘til later. You in?” the older man asked, Zachary grabbing the wheels of the wheelchair and turning to where he faced Danny head on. He could see Henley and the other two men standing at the hospital entrance, chatting amongst each other.

“I'm not twenty-one yet though?” he replied, the sound of a car coming up behind them as Claire pulled up alongside them.

“Not in the Caribbean. It's eighteen here on the islands,” Danny explained, Zachary pondering over the invitation for a minute. He turned his head to see that Gray was currently busy with his phone.

“I doubt my aunt will wanna drive me to the bar and home after all of this. . .plus my ride from earlier already left,” admitted Zach, Danny chuckling to himself as Zachary furrowed his brows together. He did not like being laughed at.

“Don't look so glum, I wasn't making fun of you. If you needed a ride, all you had to do was ask me,” Danny retorted, Zach's cheeks turning a flush pink as he took a long sigh before nodding his head and returning the man's gaze with a smile.

“All right, you guys ready to go?” came his aunt's voice from behind as the sound of her heels clicking against the floor got closer and closer. Turning to face his aunt, Zach stood up out of the wheelchair and smiled at her.

“Actually, I was going to see if it was okay if I joined my future coworkers for a drink,” Zach said, avoiding his aunt's gaze as she turned to look at him.

“Oh? I thought I was gonna take you back home? What about Gray?” she asked, looking between both her nephews before turning her attention to Danny, who was standing off to the side. Looking at Danny and then Zach, her eyes widened in realization as she noticed the pink blush covering Zach's face as the teen rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'll be fine aunt Claire. I was gonna go home and go to bed to get up for an early start tomorrow,” came Gray's voice, the older woman returning her attention to her youngest nephew before sighing and relenting her iron will. Every fiber of her being was calling for her to say no, but she didn't want to upset Zach after everything he had been through today.

“As long as someone can take you home, and you act with responsibility, I guess I don't see a problem with it,” the woman said, taking a minute to see a knowing look in Danny's direction, causing the man to cough into his hand before rubbing the back of his neck. Claire stepped forward, placing her arm onto Zachary's shoulder and smiling at him before pulling him in for a hug. The both of them couldn't help but chuckle as Gray wedged himself in between them and joined the hug. Stepping away from the interaction, Zachary waved to his brother and aunt before walking off to the group at Danny's side.

“Hey Zach! So, you coming with us?” Henley asked excitedly, the red head giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah. . .I am. You guys will have to lead the way, I really don't know anything about the island yet,” he admitted, blushing once more when everyone just chuckled in response.

“Come on guys, I know of a great bar over by the Innovation Center on Main Street. Also, it's half-priced drinks for workers tonight!” Jack roared before taking off to his car, Merritt and Henley chuckling as they followed the eager man.

“Come on, it'll be fun,” Danny offered, making Zachary nod his head in response and smile as he walked alongside the other man. He wasn't sure what this feeling of warmth in his chest was, but he was beginning to like it. He chuckled in response to his thoughts, happy that his day was ending on a high note. Now the real question weighing on his mind: what should be his first ever drink?

 

JW JW JW JW JW

 

Owen Grady sat there, his mind transfixed, contemplating the brown liquid inside his glass. The sounds of patrons enjoying their night could be heard around him, the lights of the upscale bar dimmed as a woman sang up on stage, and a man played the piano next to her. He sighed to himself, gripping the glass and throwing his head back as he downed the shot in one gulp. Looking up, he gazed at the glass wall of liquor in front of him. Everything from the most expensive brands known to man to even the cheap stuff; as the company motto would say, they spared no expense. He winced at the all too normal warmth spreading down his throat and into his stomach. The older man pushed his thoughts of the day back as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture, one which he had kept hidden from the world around him. Staring down into those coffee colored eyes, he smiled as he bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head. If he thought hard enough, he could still smell the cologne of the man staring back at him from the photo. He couldn't understand it. Why did these memories have to come rushing back after all these years? He pondered and pondered the question repeatedly inside his head, coming up with no clear answer. Setting the picture down on the counter, he peered around the bar until he found the bartender.

“Give me another!” he called out, raising his glass in the air as the woman turned her attention towards him and made her way over.

“Owen? Is that you?” came an already familiar voice, Owen turning his attention to the man standing behind him. He peered into those coffee colored eyes he had loved so much, a smile breaking on his face.

“Kyle. . .is that you?” he whispered, his mind foggy with alcohol.

“No, it's Zachary. Claire's nephew,” responded the voice, Owen blinking and finally noticing the Mitchell brother standing in front of him. He felt his face fall, the back of his eyes beginning to water. Reaching up, he wiped his eyes as if he had gotten something stuck in them, shaking off the memories once more.

“Oh hey. . .uh. . .yeah. . .It's a good thing you’re here. I've been meaning to apologize for earlier this morning,” Owen muttered, turning around to see his glass was full again. Taking the glass into his hands, he gave Zachary a sideways glace as the teen leaned against the bar and stared at him.

“Oh. . .don't think too much about it. I was partially to blame to; I didn't mean to have my aunt call and bitch you out. Or as you call her, the demon witch,” the teen said chuckling, Owen smiling himself as he chuckled softly.

“Yeah. . .I guess so. So, are you feeling any better? You went through quite the scare earlier,” the older of the two mentioned, turning his head to look at the teen as Zachary looked down at his feet and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. . .I'm okay, just a small headache as of right now, but it'll go away. Thanks for asking though—I really can't ever repay you for saving me from the lagoon like you did,” Zachary mentioned, his eyes gazing up as he gave the older man a soft smile. Owen stared at his face, taking in those eyes, those lips, reminding him so much of Kyle. Turning his head away, Owen downed another shot.

“Don't mention it kid. . .hey. . .you wanna join me for a drink? I'm not going to be doing much else with my night,” Owen asked, smiling at the teen once more.

“Hey Zach, ya coming?” called another voice from off in the bar, Owen peering over the teen’s shoulder to see the four workers from earlier waving in their direction.

“Oh, well I was kinda here with the group from Molly's exhibit already. Would you wanna join us maybe?” the teen responded, Owen looking down at the counter before shaking his head, his smile disappearing. Reaching into his pocket, Owen acted like he was getting a call, shrugging his shoulders, so as to hide his general disappointment.

“Actually, looks like I've got something to attend to. Work never ends, know what I mean?” he chuckled, trying his best to bail out of the awkward situation. Peering down into Zachary's eyes, he watched as the younger man nodded his head before reaching around and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh. . .well okay. I understand. Have a good night I guess?” the teen offered, Owen already making his way out of the bar. Owen opened the door and stepped out onto Main Street, the hot and sticky air of the island greeting him once more as he left the bar behind. Zachary Mitchell was left standing there, peering down at the spot where the man had been. He quirked his brow, noticing a picture on the counter of the bar. Reaching forward and taking the small thin picture into his hand, he peered down at it. It was Owen, a much younger Owen. He was standing in front of a US Navy ship, his arm wrapped around the waist of another young man standing next to him. Both of the men had giant smiles on their faces, both of them wearing the typical formal uniform of a Navy officer. Turning the picture over, he furrowed his brows even further at the signature.

“Owen and Kyle Grady?” he whispered aloud, noticing the date of the picture put it back almost ten years ago.

“Zachary, come on! We saved you a spot!” came Danny's voice, breaking Zach from his concentration as he peered over his shoulder at his newfound friends. He smiled back at the other man, the others waving him over as well. Pocketing the picture as well as making a mental note to return it, he made his way over the waiting bunch, pushing the questions in his mind back for a later date. For now, he was focused on making the most of the night. Pulling a chair out and taking a seat, he looked around the table at the different faces, all of them discussing a new act for the exhibit. He smiled to himself, finally feeling like he'd found a pair of friends he could get along with. Letting his gaze fall on Daniel, he bit his bottom lip and felt his cheeks turn a crimson red as the other man returned his gaze and gave him a warm smile in return.

“So Zach. . .how do you feel about putting together an act for the exhibit with us? Something to. . .dazzle the crowd,” Henley asked, four pairs of eyes turning on Zachary as he thought it over for a second before nodding his head and smiling in return. After almost being eaten by the very animal he'd be working alongside, he was sure he could do just about anything at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit that kudo button and leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. It's the only way I know how to better my skill in writing! Also, it makes my day!


End file.
